Flow cytometry, liquid chromatography, and other microfluidic devices are prominent tools used in basic and applied research and in commercial manufacturing processes. These microfluidic systems are routinely used to analyze, separate, isolate, or purify biological particles, such as cells, organelles, chromosomes, deoxyribonucleic acids (DNA), ribonucleic acids (RNA), DNA fragments, RNA fragments, proteins, protein fragments, peptides, oligonucleotides, or the like.
Specifically with respect to applications in flow cytometry or the utilization of flow sort devices, biological particles, such as cells (which may be modified with one or a plurality of ligands, labels, or fluorescent dyes), or carrier particles (which can bear biological particles such as antibodies or oligonucleotides, or the like), can be analyzed and sorted to isolate individual cells or biological particles, or subpopulations of cells or biological particles, having one or a plurality of common characteristic(s). As the field of flow cytometry and other microfluidic devices has matured, an increased emphasis has been placed on retaining the biological function(s) of isolated cells or biological particles.
Flow cytometers can also be used to analyze and sort a mixture of non-biological particles. For example, non-biological particles may be differentially modified with analyte specific reagents and reacted with a heterogeneous mixture of biological particles or analytes. The non-biological particles loaded with the corresponding reagent specific biological particles or analytes can then be differentiated and isolated with the flow sort system. Flow sort applications of this type can provide epitope or gene sequence analysis similar to that of a microarray analysis which utilizes a flat surface, such as a microscope slide, to present different analyte specific reagents such as antibodies, oligonucleotides, aptamers, or the like, to one or more biological particles of a heterogeneous biological mixture.
To maintain the biological function(s) of living cells during analysis, separation, purification, or collection, cells are entrained in fluids prepared to have certain characteristics relating to, purity, pH, ion concentration, osmolality, buffering capacity, nutrient availability, and the like. With respect to certain applications, these fluids must be prepared with water validated to be free of adventitious agents, pyrogens, or the like; or with chemicals obtained from chemical suppliers validated as in compliance with regulatory specifications such as cGMP guidelines, 510K guidelines, ISO-9000 type guidelines, batch record documentation, drug master file documentation, or the like.
Specifically with respect to chromatographic systems, the fluids used to entrain and separate biological particles are often purified mixtures of solvents and solutes in water. Variable mixture between two or more fluids to establish differential gradients of salt concentration, pH, solvent ratios, or the like may be utilized to selectively release particles from a variety of solid substrates to effect the separation of biological particles into subpopulations based upon one or more particle characteristics.
Characteristic of chromatographic systems is the relatively large volume of fluid used to separate mixtures of different particle(s) or population(s) of particles into individual particles or purified subpopulations of particles which are then isolated in a relatively small volume of fluid. Typically, many liters of an elution buffer may be collected in a plurality of individual fractions each containing just a few milliliters with the desired product isolated in one or few of such fractions. The preparation and handling of fluids to support chromatographic applications must be performed reliably by appropriately trained technicians. Any inaccuracy in the preparation of such fluids can lead to significant loss of chromatograph operating time or loss in whole or in part of the unpurified mixed particle(s) or population(s) of particles or of the purified individual particle(s) or subpopulation(s) of particles of interest.
Understandably, extensive research has been conducted resulting in numerous and varied types of microfluidic devices, compositions or fluids utilized with such microfluidic devices, and methods of making and using such microfluidic devices to separate biological and non-biological particles as above-described, or otherwise. Nonetheless, significant problems remain unresolved with regard to establishing and maintaining consistency in the preparation, handling, and delivery of fluids to and in the flow paths of such microfluidic devices; reducing or eliminating flora and fauna in the flow paths of such microfluidic devices; and cleaning, conditioning and disinfecting the surfaces of the conduits which define the flow paths of such microfluidic devices.
A significant problem with conventional delivery of fluids to microfluidic devices can be contamination of the fluid. The transfer of fluid from a fluid reservoir to a microfluidic device, and further transfer of the fluid through the various analytical conduits may require generation of hydrostatic pressure. Typically, a pump supplies the hydrostatic pressure required to move a fluid to and in the conduits of a microfluidic device.
Positive displacement pumps, for example, take up fluid from one side of the pump body, and utilizing valves, pistons, rotors, paddles, or the like, force the fluid to the other side of the pump. In this process, the fluid may come into contact with the internal surfaces of the pump depositing non-biological or biological materials, microbial or other infectious agents, which may remain within the body of the pump. In this way, the surfaces of the pump body can become a source of contamination to the subsequent volume of fluid transferred through the pump body.
Peristaltic pumps, apply pressure to the exterior surface of a conformable conduit to act on fluids contained within the conformable conduit. Peristalsis of the conformable conduit transfers fluid in one direction within the body of the conformable conduit. An advantage of the peristaltic pump can be that fluids do not contact the surfaces of the peristaltic pump. However, peristaltic pumps have disadvantages in that they may not build very high pressures, may tend to create oscillating hydrostatic pressure variations, may be expensive to build and maintain, and recurring peristalsis of the conformable conduit can cause progressive deformation or degradation of the conduit material which can shed, bleed, or leach into the fluid.
Another significant problem with conventional delivery of fluids to microfluidic devices can be the use of a gas or mixtures of gases, such as air, argon, nitrogen, helium, or the like, to pressurize the head space of a fluid reservoir to initiate and maintain a fluid stream in the conduits of the microfluidic device. Use of pressurized gas(es) or atmospheric gas pressure in contact with fluid in the reservoir can result in bubble formation in the fluid paths of the device. Since microfluidic devices have small diameter flow paths and the biological particles entrained in the fluid stream are also of small size, even very small or fine bubbles formed in the flow path can affect volume and laminar flow of the fluid within the flow paths, can cause failure of certain types of pumps, and can result in analytical errors. Even bubbles invisible to the naked eye can be problematic with respect to the proper performance of a microfluidic device.
One mechanism by which unwanted bubbles may spontaneously form in the flow path of a microfluidic device can be a change in the concentration of dissolved gas in the liquid stream followed by bubble formation. For example, a sheath fluid reservoir may contain an amount of sheath fluid to operate a flow cytometer for a long duration of time, sometimes in excess of 72 hours. With a head pressure of more than four atmospheres, or in certain applications in excess of 6 atmospheres, dissolved nitrogen content of the fluid can dramatically increase as the gases in the liquid move toward equilibrium with the gases in the head space of the reservoir.
Subsequently, when gas pressure on the liquid is reduced, bubbles may form. Reduction in gas pressure may come from operator inspection or manipulation of the amount of fluid remaining in the sheath fluid reservoir. Alternately, as the fluid flows through the conduits of the microfluidic device, fluid pressure may become substantially lower to match the operating pressure of the microfluidic flow path. Under these conditions bubbles may form and travel within the flow path of the microfluidic device. Alternately, surface tension of the bubble may allow it to adhere to the surfaces of the analytical components of the microfluidic device. Adhered bubbles may further serve as nuclei of condensation where additional small bubbles fuse, or where additional dissolved gas may enter the bubble.
The position of such bubbles partitioning between a surface adherent phase, and the fluid suspended phase, is determined by the size of the bubble, and the rate of flux of the fluid at that point in the apparatus. Microfluidic devices, flow cells, and flow cytometers commonly present regions in the flow path where flow is not laminar, where flux rate is low, and where bubbles tend to form. For example, microfluidic devices may have filters which purposefully restrict the fluid flow to facilitate removal of unwanted particles or aggregates. Bubbles often collect on the upstream side of such filters, effectively reducing the surface area of filter available to the fluid. Also, because gas may easily move across a filter, as dissolved gas, or as bubbles which may be smaller than the exclusion dimension of the filter, bubbles may accumulate on the opposite side of the filter as well.
Unwanted bubbles may also form in a microfluidic device by direct transfer of pressurized gas into the flow path of the microfluidic device. For example, when conventional flow cytometry sheath fluid reservoirs run out of fluid, or when the amount of fluid is low and the reservoir is not level, or when the sheath fluid reservoir is bumped, tipped, or shaken, pressurized gas can directly enter the flow path of the device. When pressurized gas enters the flow path of a microfluidic device directly, the bubbles can be much larger and in certain circumstances can interrupt of the flow of fluid all together, alter flow characteristics, or remain located in the flow path of the microfluidic device. If the microfluidic device or flow path is not disposable, a significant amount of time may be needed to dislodge or flush unwanted bubbles from the flow path.
Another problem related to the use of pressurized gas in contact with liquids to generate a fluid stream in microfluidic devices can be an increased concentration of oxygen in solution. For example, live sperm cells in the presence of media containing energy sources may exhibit a metabolic rate limited by the content of dissolved oxygen. During and after flow sorting of sperm cells it may be advantageous to have a viable but low metabolic rate. High concentrations of dissolved oxygen may be generated by equilibration of the sheath fluid with pressurized gases containing oxygen and its use may result in detrimentally high metabolic rates in sperm cells during flow analysis or flow sort processes.
A similar problem with the use of atmospheric gases or pressurized gases in contact with fluids to generate a fluid stream can be increased amounts of water introduced into anhydrous solvents or other water sensitive fluids used within microfluidic devices.
Another similar problem with the use of atmospheric gases or pressurized gases in contact with fluids to generate a fluid stream can be reaction of the certain gases with the fluid or the particles entrained in the fluid.
Another significant problem with conventional preparation of fluids for use with microfluidic devices or chromatographic systems can be that the available water quality or chemical solvent quality may be unacceptably low from which to make standardized solutions for certain applications. While there are numerous and varied methods to increase water quality, the cost of use may be unacceptably high when the source water contains a certain level of one or a plurality of materials, substances, or pathogens. This problem can be exacerbated with the use of specialized fluids for applications in basic research, clinical cell based therapy, or pharmaceutical production which may require fluids of higher quality with respect to precision of formulation, lot to lot consistency, and freedom from unwanted contaminating materials, particles, inorganic and organic substances, pathogens, chemicals, or the like. Particularly, with respect to fluids which are buffered or provide carbon sources to maintain cell function, high quality water may be essential to prevent, or reduce to acceptably low levels, the growth of pathogens.
A number of these problems are identified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,369 to Neas, which are addressed by preparing large volumes of sterile specialized fluids at a single geographic location at which high quality water and chemicals are available. Flexible walled vessels are then used for transporting the prepared sterile specialized fluids to the location where the fluids are used. Neas et al. does not, however, address the problem of establishing a pressurized fluid stream in the flow path of any microfluidic devices such as a flow cytometer, liquid chromatograph, or the like.
Another significant problem with conventional delivery of fluids to microfluidic devices can be cleanup, disposal of unused amounts of fluid, and sterilization of fluid reservoirs. Flow cytometers can consume between about 200 milliliters to about 800 milliliters of sheath fluid per hour, and are typically operated between about one hour and twenty four hours for a single procedure. The sheath fluid tanks or reservoirs typically contain between about five and about ten liters of sheath fluid, and if a procedure is interrupted or finished, it is often inconvenient to save the unused sheath fluid in the sheath fluid reservoir for use in the same procedure at a later date, because the sheath fluid tank may be needed for other procedures, or the sheath fluid may support the growth of microflora or microfauna, if stored. Even if the sheath fluid is stored, it may often be held at between 4-10° C., and must then be re-equilibrated to warm temperatures before further use.
In the broad consumer markets many products are distributed as containers of fluid which are opened for use, and accordingly, the fluids in the container begin to interact with atmosphere. With respect to certain fluids, interaction with atmosphere can be detrimental to the stability or consistency of the fluid. For example, paint or other surface coating products may begin to cure when exposed to atmosphere by moving toward equilibrium with the volume of atmosphere in the container. As such, an unused portion of paint in a container may form a thin layer of film. Another example may be free radical mediated rancidification of food oils such as olive oil, polyunsaturated vegetable oils, or the like, accelerated by molecular oxygen.
Many fluids are distributed in small pressurized containers which deliver the fluid through an orifice that causes the fluid to disperse when it exits the container. Common examples are cans of spray paint, hair spray, deodorant, insecticide, pesticide, herbicide, or the like. A disadvantage of the small pressurized containers is that there are a limited number of acceptable propellants which are both inert to reaction with contained fluid(s), and yet benign to the environment.
For larger scale application, these fluids are typically contained in reusable reservoirs which can be pressurized with a hand pumps or with air compressors. In addition to the problems above-discussed with respect to interaction of gas with the fluids, there are additional disadvantages related to the safety of cleaning large containers of the remaining fluids and the disposal of the remaining fluids.
Another significant problem associated with the use of microfluidic devices can be cleaning, conditioning or disinfecting of surfaces of conduits which define the flow path the microfluidic device. A disadvantage of conventional cleaning, conditioning or disinfecting compositions such as perchlorate, sodium chlorite, chlorine dioxide, chlorine gas, or oxygen can be that these compositions are strong oxidants which may damage or impair the surfaces which define the flow path of the microfluidic device. The use of these conventional cleaning, conditioning or disinfecting compositions may result in damage to the conduit surfaces which define the flow path, or alteration of the electrical charge of or on such conduit surfaces. In either event, these changes to the conduit surfaces can impair the subsequent performance of the microfluidic device with respect to analysis or separation of biological or non-biological particles. Another disadvantage of using strong oxidants for cleaning, conditioning, or disinfecting conduit surfaces can be that residual amounts remaining in the flow path of the microfluidic device can damage subsequently introduced biological particles through direct oxidation or through the generation of free radicals. Another disadvantage of certain conventional cleaning, conditioning, or disinfecting compositions can be that detergents added to assist in conduit surface cleaning can yield copious amounts of foam when exiting the flow path under pressure. Yet another disadvantage of conventional cleaning, conditioning or disinfecting compositions can be the formation of gas bubbles within the flow path of the microfluidic device. For example, when sodium chlorite is mixed with an acid chlorine dioxide can be produced, as shown by:5ClO2−+4H+>4ClO2+2H2O+Cl−Chlorine dioxide can further decompose to generate chlorine gas and oxygen gas. Purging the flow path of microfluidic devices of the bubbles formed by these gases can take a substantial amount of time and failure to purge the flow path of these bubbles can result in the various problems above-described. With respect to the use of certain conventional cleaning, conditioning or disinfecting compositions which utilize sodium chlorite to produce chlorine and oxygen gas to condition or clean the flow path of flow cytometers, it appears that even several hours after purging the flow path of such cleaning compositions that performance of the flow cytometer may be less consistent due to bubble formation and nozzle clogging.
Another problem with conventional compositions used for cleaning, conditioning, or disinfecting can be that they pose a fire or explosion hazard. Solvents can pose a fire or explosion hazard, particularly at temperatures above the flash point. The flash point of a chemical is the lowest temperature at which a flame will propagate through the vapor of a combustible material to the liquid surface. It is determined by the vapor pressure of the liquid, since only when a sufficiently high vapor concentration is reached, can it support combustion. It should be noted that the source of ignition need not be an open flame, but could equally be, for example, the surface of a hot plate, or a steam pipe. Since average room temperature is about 25° C., and the flash points of methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, 2-butanol (SBA), acetone and 2-butanone (MEK) are 11° C., 9° C., 12° C., 24° C., −18° C. and −4° C., respectively all of these solvents can be fire hazards under certain room temperature conditions.
The instant invention provides fluid delivery devices and methods of fluid delivery as well as compositions and methods of using compositions to condition, cleaning or disinfect microfluidic devices.